1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a hook device that is mounted to a flat surface, e.g., the bottom of a table or bar top, and is used for suspending personal items therefrom.
2. Description of the Related Art
Hook type supporting devices are used in a variety of environments for supporting personal items including purses, handbags, backpacks, coats, umbrellas, or the like. The hook devices may be permanently or removably mounted to walls, tables, and bar tops, for example. Hook devices eliminate having personal items located on the floor or on the back of a chair where they may be soiled, damaged, forgotten, misplaced, or perhaps stolen. Further, hook devices eliminate the need to uncomfortably hold an item, such as a purse, in a person's lap.
Such devices generally include a base which is secured to the mounting surface and a hook which protrudes from the base. In some embodiments of hook devices, the hook is provided with means for allowing the hook to swivel. The hook is radially moveable through 180 degrees such that the hook may be moved out of the way when not in use.
A problem with such prior art hook devices which protrude from the flat surface of a table is that the device congests space for persons sitting at the table. Even with a pivotable hook, when the hook is not in use, the hook protrudes from the bottom of the table top. A person may contact the hook when sitting at the table making the location of the hook a hindrance, even when the hook is not in use, with potentially undesirable consequences.
In another prior art embodiment of a hook device for supporting personal items, the device may be mounted in a substantially vertical orientation to a shopping cart. The hook device includes a hook which is pivotable between an unused position, wherein the hook is substantially parallel to the shopping cart, and a useable position, wherein the hook protrudes from the cart.
One problem with this particular prior art hook device is that the personal item is in the way of the person pushing the shopping cart, particularly if the personal item, i.e. a purse, begins swaying as movement of the cart is started and stopped. The shopper pushing the cart could repeatedly walk into or be hit by the personal item. Additionally, as the shopper walks away from the cart to look at grocery items, for example, the shopper may come in contact with the hook, catching clothing on the hook protruding from the shopping cart.
It is desired to provide a hook device which has an automatic retractable position to eliminate the possibility of customer contact particularly when the hook is not in use.